stars_without_numberfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars Without Number Wiki
Welcome To Sector Tartiras Psi Gamma Universal Facts Every inhabited system has an exchange beacon, must be approached to mail, bank and spike jump. Every TL 4 planet has a public spaceport in some form or another, as well as an exchange consulate. All planets allow light armaments to be carried, unless otherwise stated, armor is more prohibited. Psionics are generally avoided, but incur no restrictions. Sector Locations Joe's Map Hex - System - Planet - Atmosphere - Temperature - Biosphere - Population - TL - Notes 0100 | UBA | Andori | Breathable Mix | Temperate | Human Miscible | 145,541 | 4 - Police State, Civil War 0100 | UBA | O'Hara | Breathable Mix | Temperate | Human Miscible | 845,691 | 4 - Ocean World, City Ships 0101 | AMPHINOME | Pskov | Inert Gas | Warm | No Native | 1,951,451 | 4+ - Bubble cities / Heavy Mining 0101 | AMPHINOME | Gunnar | Breathable Mix | Temperate | Engineered | 971,481 | 1 - Radioactive World / 0107 | EUNEUS | Kamctatka | Breathable Mix | Warm | No Native | 256,651 | 3 - Area 51, Cold War, Russian 0108 | WAFIQAH | Roma | Invasive - Toxic | Temperate | Hybrid | 581,951 | 4 - Quarentined World / Restrictive Laws, Italian 0203 | ALCIMEDE | Copra Libra | Breathable mix | Warm | Immiscibl | 431,094 | 4 - Mexican - Local Tech / Theoracy 0204 | THEOTOKIS| Zenos | 0205 | PALLIS | F-25 | Breathable Mix | Temperate | No Native | 873 | 4 - Local specialty, Major Space yard, Russian - Omnitech Megacorp 0207 | HRODNEY | O'ahui | Breathable mix | Tropical | Immiscible | 489,671 | 4 - Oceanic World / Friendly foe, Hawaiian 0300 | ESTILIDAEI | Ryugazaki | Breathable mix | Temperate | Human Miscible | 861,971 | 4 - Warlords / Exchange rogue Consulate, Japanese, Hidden Vault 0304 | IRANTZU | Yuxi | Breathable Mix | Warm | Hybrid | 56,475,034,245 | 4 - Police state, Quarantined World, Chinese 0304 | IRANTZU | Isfield | Corrosive | Warm | Engineered | 42,593 | 4 - British, Spaceport Underground, Local Specialty, Vacc Suits, Fauna drug 0401 | BASHIRAH | Nganzai | Breathable Mix | Cold | Immiscible | 528,064 | 3/4 - Moon University TL 4, Nigerian, SM, Psionic Academy 0404 | SAMEH | Anshan | Breathable Mix | Warm | Human Miscible | 96,163,083,931 | 4 - Chinese - Mandarin, Heavy mining - Beasts, Perimeter Agency 0406 | MUNA | Ascendrai | 0409 | ASTVOCHE | 0502 | ANVARI | Ningxai | Breathable Mix | Warm | No Native | 878,000,000 | 2 - Chinese, Chaiyang Dynasty, Weifang Clan, Psionic Fear / Freak Weather 0504 | INZAMAM AL HAQ | Leigh | Invasive Toxic | Burning | Human Miscible | 7,654,251 | 4+ - Ad-Astra Home Base, Local Specialty, Flying Cities, English, Source of Fuel for Sector, Manufacturers of Freighters & Transports 0507 | AYALA | Ceredigion | Breathable mix | Warm | Engineered | 5,431,824 | 4 - Gold Rush, Eugenic Cult, Welsh 0509 | BASIA | Xander | Breathable Mix | Variable cold to temperate | Engineered | 7,657,652 | 3 - Xenophiles, American, Ssath 0602 | CUBRERO | Chittogarth | Thick Atmosphere - Masks | Variable T to C | Immiscible | 239,638 | 4 - Freak Geology / Feral World, Indian, Omnitech Megacorp Space station 0607 | MAHMUDNIZHAD | 0609 | GITIKA | 0700 | KALLABIS | Z-74 | Cold | Human miscible | 0 | 5/0 - Abandoned colony, -Z- 0700 | KALLABIS | Adan | Breathable mix | Temperate | Immiscible | 84,761 | 3 - Arabic, Repressed Native, Out of contact / Civil War. Sur's freedom 0705 | PHILOMELE | Hutton | Breathable Mix | Temperate | Microbial Life | 68,761 | 2 - Deformed populace, Sanctuary, Radioactive world / Xenphiles HouseRules XP Achievments * Traveller: Visit five new planets: 1000xp * Far Traveller: Visit five sectors: 2500xp * Contact Specialist: Meet five alien races: 1000xp * Friends In High Places: Formally ally with a faction: 500xp * Enemies in High Places: Make an enemy of a faction: 500xp * Visit ancient ruins: 250xp * Ooh shiny: 250xp when you acquire your first artifact * I am become Death: 500xp when you acquire your first piece of maltech * Upgrade starship: 100xp * Buy a Better Starship: 5000xp * Savings Account: 500xp for saving up $10000 (money must be kept in account for 1 month) * 1%er:2000xp for saving up $50,000 (money must be kept in account for 1 month) * Back from the dead: 500xp the first time you are resurrected * Improving Your Lot: Spending 30 days at each lifestyle level is an achievement! * Improving Your Lot (Slum): 100xp * Improving Your Lot (Poor): 200xp * Improving Your Lot (Common): 300xp * Improving Your Lot (Good): 500xp * Improving Your Lot (Elite): 1000xp * Improving Your Lot (Peerless): 2500xp Personal Equipment A compad has the following capabilities: * Everything that a cutting edge iPhone or Android phone will do, plus much greater capacity in terms of battery life (a week of heavy use) and memory (all of it.) Like those, it is essentially a tiny computer. If you're on-board the ship or close to it, you can easily share data between the two. * The camera has decent zoom and at least HD quality, and you can take 3d photos of smaller things so long as you're willing to manually pan the camera around the thing until your phone tells you it's had enough. * It can tell you if the atmosphere has enough oxygen, and will chirp if that changes. This is not a foolproof way to tell if an atmosphere is safe or not. It will detect carbon monoxide and probably anything that is actually corrosive, but atmospheres can be toxic and still have oxygen, at it isn't sensitive enough to pick up, say, small amounts of nerve gas...essentially, it's not a substitute for real science equipment. * It will give you barometric readings, temperature, humidity, a smoke alarm, etc.. * It will warn you if there's unsafe levels of radiation. * It is shock resistant and waterproof. * It has a transponder function that will let your friends find you, if you're still in a condition to turn it on. If you have a comm server, it can be set to give you the direction and approximate distance to the server. * It will automatically link up to any planetary or space station communication network. * If there isn't a planetary network, it can still let you talk to your friends like a walkie-talkie. If your crew has a comm server, the range gets much longer so long as you are within range of it. A comm server is considered sufficient to let you talk to your ship while it is in orbit, so long as you have LOS. * You can receive messages from your ship if you have LOS, even if you don't have a server and can't talk back. * If your ship has done even a basic survey of the planet and downloaded localize data into your pad, it can usually function as an altimeter, compass, etc., and perhaps a GPS. * I assume that if something can be done with an app (like using the camera flash as a flashlight) then you probably have that installed. Scavenging * 7-9 = 1% of Ships Hull cost * 10-11 = 5% of ships hull cost * 12+ = 10% of ships hull cost Ship Damage * When damage is taken roll a D20 on a 20 a system takes strain (Target range is increased by 1 per excess damage over armour value) * Roll Dx (where X = number of systems) * If 3 strain is acquired by one system it is rendered inoperable * Each Starship HP repaired will remove one strain from one system Ship Integrated Systems * Life support * Navigation * Scanners * Gravity * Power Reactor * Comm Network / Computers In-Game Shiz Characters * Iblis Yussuf Isa * Ryo Kenzki * Andrei Tarkovsky * Liaw Jaw-Long * Lars of house Torvald Resting in the Eternal Sleep * Elise Escargot Ships - OSS Probability Control Ships Finances Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse